


Luke Meowentine

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Luke isn't an easy person to get close to, but Tubalcain seems to be pretty good at it.
Relationships: Tubalcain Alhambra/Luke Valentine
Kudos: 1





	Luke Meowentine

In all their time together, Tubalcain was sure that Luke had never actually relaxed. He wasn't sure why he was so sure of this, it was just a feeling. He was good at reading people, and from what he could tell, Luke was always on guard. By default he always had multiple walls up to emotionally separate himself from the people around him. Tubalcain had managed to break down a few of these, but hadn't yet succeeded in taking down all of them. Luke still didn't trust him fully.

He didn't take it too personally, though. Tried not to, at least. It sucked, sure, but it hardly seemed worth making a big fuss over. Pushing it would only ruin what progress he'd already made. Plus, he couldn't blame Luke for not being completely open with him yet. They'd only known each other for a few months, it would be absurd to expect complete faith from someone in such a short amount of time.

Whenever it got to him, he'd remind himself that he was on the right track. Luke nearly spent more time with him than anyone else, the only person he was around more often than Tubalcain being his brother. That, and he was one of the only people Luke would actively seek out. He was definitely doing something right.

Although to be honest, he was pretty sure that all he was doing was showing basic human decency. For the most part, anyway. He tried to do more than the bare minimum obviously, tried to lay on the charm and spoil Luke when he had the chance. But, at the foundation of all that was basic courtesy.

He'd been around the block enough times to know that sometimes that was all it took to win someone over, so he really didn't have much reason to be surprised. He'd just expected Luke to have higher standards, he supposed. Which he kind of did actually, considering Luke didn't trust him entirely yet. Still, things were going smoother than he'd expected.

He'd expected Luke to be more of a challenge to win over. He seemed like the type to have _high_ standards, ridiculously so. He seemed like he'd be more judgmental and picky about the people he chose to be around.

Tubalcain suspected he gave off that sort of impression intentionally. He wanted to seem intimidating, almost regal in a way. He wanted people to think twice about approaching him, he wanted people to think that he considered himself far above their league, that there was no point in even _trying_ to get close to him.

Of course, Tubalcain knew this was complete bullshit. Mostly. Luke was cold, or even cruel to others a lot of the time, but as long as you treated him with respect then he'd do the same for you. And once you got past that incredibly easy milestone, he'd usually be more than willing to be around you. And from that point, it was fairly easy to crack his hard exterior and find out that in reality he was actually rather soft, when he allowed himself to be. Tubalcain would know, he'd witnessed it himself.

Luke's softer side was really cute, Tubalcain was delighted to be one of the few people who got to see it. It wasn't even that radically different from how Luke acted normally, but the difference was obvious to anyone who actually paid attention. 

For example, he was less rude. Not that he went out of his way to mistreat others, but he wasn't shy about letting people know they were getting on his nerves. Usually through sharp glares or scoffs, or a well timed insult if he was especially annoyed. He would ease up on this behavior around those he cared about, even when whoever he was with was being blatantly obnoxious. He didn't seem to mind that sort of behavior as much if it were coming from someone he was close to. 

He would still insult those he cared about, in fact he seemed to do so even more to them than to others. But what he said was more lighthearted, teasing. He rarely actually aimed to cause harm with his words, he was just poking fun, and he was more than fine with those around him doing the same. It was pretty great actually, just being able to talk shit and know that there were no hard feelings.

Luke also tended to be more physically affectionate with those he was close to. He almost never went out of his way for such affection, but if it were offered then he'd just about melt into it. Meanwhile, if a stranger or acquaintance tried to touch him, he'd tense up and either flinch or push them away.

Naturally, Tubalcain took advantage of this quite often. Wrapping an arm around Luke's waist when they were standing close to each other, inviting Luke to sit in his lap, stealing kisses whenever he could. If he wasn't expecting it then Luke would flush a bit, but rarely did a complaint pass his lips that wasn't in jest.

Tubalcain considered himself a very lucky man, having someone like Luke trust him enough to allow all of this. Being able to know Luke at all, really. He was very glad the Valentine brothers ended up deciding to join Millennium, that the Major had let them in the organization. His quality of life had certainly improved upon meeting them. Well... upon meeting Luke, he couldn't say he cared for Jan, but whatever.

He looked forward to growing even closer. To breaking down even more of Luke's walls and seeing what more of him there was to know.

He didn't know it yet, but today he would end up making significant progress in this.

Tubalcain had shown up to Luke's room uninvited. Luke had given him a hard time, scolded him about about manners or proper etiquette or something, but didn't at any point tell him to leave. Which made sense, since Tubalcain had already known before showing up that he was wanted.

Well, maybe not him specifically, but he suspected Luke didn't want to be alone. So, he knew his presence would be appreciated.

It was a slow day, one where Luke didn't have anything to do. No pressing matters to attend to. Luke didn't consider this a good thing, he didn't like having nothing to do. On his days off, his mind tended to drift toward work, and he'd usually end up trying to be productive anyway, which rendered the whole day off kind of useless.

Having someone else around to focus his attention on helped this, and Tubalcain was more than happy to provide himself as a distraction.

And Luke, even if he didn't act like it at first, welcomed this with open arms.

The two of them ended up nestled together on Luke's bed. Luke was catching up on some reading, pressed against Tubalcain's side and resting his head on his shoulder. And Tubalcain was just kind of sitting there, watching him.

Luke had offered him a book as well, so that he'd actually have something to do, and he'd accepted the offer. He wasn't paying much attention to what he'd been given though, Luke was far more interesting.

He tried to pay attention at first, but didn't have much luck. He'd get through a few sentences, then he'd glance over at Luke. Then his glances turned into full on staring, until eventually he could hardly tear his eyes away. At some point he just shut his book and put it aside, no point in pretending he was going to focus on it anytime soon.

Luke wasn't bothered by this, in fact he didn't seem to notice a damn thing. He was far too enraptured by his own reading material to pay Tubalcain any mind.

He really couldn't get over how beautiful Luke was. Like, he'd met some pretty boys in his time, but Luke was on a whole other level. He was _the_ pretty boy. No one could hope to surpass him, at least as far as Tubalcain was concerned.

He reached over to run a hand through Luke's hair, it was out of its usual ponytail which made this task easier. It was long and flowing and soft as silk, like that of an angel. Luke clearly took very good care of it.

Luke let out a quiet sigh and leaned into the touch, a small smile gracing his lips.

Of course, Tubalcain took this as invitation to keep playing with it. It would kind of mean not to when he knew Luke was enjoying it. 

After minutes of twirling strands of hair in his fingers and scratching at Luke's scalp and feeling the other gradually go boneless next to him, he was interrupted from his trance by a sound.

Startled would be a more accurate word, really. It was quite loud, impossible to miss. It sounded like someone was revving a fucking motorcycle in his immediate vicinity.

For a moment he was confused, and also a bit concerned. Was Millennium's hideout under attack or something? Was that what this was, was he hearing the place start to crumble and fall apart? Or maybe someone was firing a gun not too far from this room? Knowing some of the people here he couldn't rule that possibility out entirely.

Then he realized none of that was actually possible. It was way too close to be anything like that, it sounded like it was coming from right next to him. Actually, it was right in his fucking ear.

Could it have been coming from Luke? If so, how? What the hell was it?

After a few seconds of listening, it dawned on him. Once he realized, he nearly flipped his shit, but somehow managed to keep his composure.

Luke was purring. He looked just about ready to fall asleep in his spot next to Tubalcain, and he was purring up a fucking storm.

He focused all his energy on not freaking out over how cute this was, because seriously, everything about what was going on right now was punching him right in the heart. In a good way, it was hard to contain his glee.

He did allow himself to wrap an arm around Luke and pull him closer. Not that the two of them could even get much closer, this pretty much just pressed Luke tighter against him in a sort of side hug.

Luke made a small noise of surprise, but didn't fight against this. In fact he seemed to enjoy it a lot, indicated by his purring kicking up a notch.

This did, however, pull his attention away from what he'd been doing. Once Tubalcain let him go and allowed him to resituate himself after getting jostled like that, his ears seemed to tune into the noise he was inadvertently making.

At first he was confused, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to figure out what it was. Then, once he figured it out, his eyes widened and a look of horror spread across his face, which soon settled into shame. Which, unfortunately, was followed by the sound stopping entirely. "I'm... So sorry, that must have been distracting."

"What are you apologizing for? Did you hear me complaining?"

"Well... no, but.." He looked away from Tubalcain, a flush settling on his face. "Just. Forget you heard that, please." His words got more mumbled as he spoke, and he partially hid his face in Tubalcain's shoulder.

So, he was embarrassed by the sound of his own purr. That was seriously adorable, and also kind of sad. It didn't seem right that he was ashamed at expressing joy, that was fucked up.

Both of these feelings made Tubalcain want to squeeze him again, but he didn't because that didn't seem very appropriate. Still, he wanted to help Luke feel a little less self conscious somehow.

"That's going to be pretty hard, as memorable as it was. I might not be able to stop thinking about it."

" _Shut up_. I'm serious."

"And? So am I."

"No you're not, you're making fun of me." It wasn't even said like an accusation, just a statement.

"Why would I do that?" He had to admit, that was a fair assumption. He had made fun of Luke before, but never over anything he was actually sensitive about, and never in an actually malicious way. Still, he didn't like that it was the _first_ assumption. He had to wonder if that conclusion had been so easy to jump to because someone had teased Luke about this in the past. If so, he hoped he never found out who it was, for their sake.

Luke went to speak, but couldn't seem to find an answer to that. He ended up just giving a shrug.

"See? I told you, I meant what I said." He gave Luke's shoulder a reassuring rub. "It sounded nice, really."

This only managed to confuse Luke. "You're... really sure?"

"Of course, why would I lie?" Luke knew he wasn't the type to lie to spare people's feelings, not unless he had something to gain by doing so. And even then, he tried to avoid doing this to people he cared about, that could very easily cause problems down the road.

After a few moments of thinking to himself, Luke sighed. "Fine, I guess I believe you." He clearly still couldn't wrap his mind around _why_ Tubalcain thought the way he did, but he was willing to accept it. Or at least pretend to accept it to avoid argument over the subject, it was hard to tell.

Tubalcain supposed he could sort of get why Luke disliked it so much. Luke prided himself on being conventionally beautiful. Movements full of grace, voice deep and soothing and flowing like a river, dressed to the nines even in casual settings. And this certainly didn't fit that image. It was loud, and disruptive, and from Luke's point of view probably sounded downright ugly.

Still, just because he understood it didn't mean he had to like it. And it definitely didn't mean he was just going to sit there and not do anything about it. Especially when Luke was still visibly upset over it.

So, he decided to do what he did best. Or, at least what he thought he was pretty good at. He used his words. He drowned Luke in compliments. Talking about how cute it was, how he couldn't wait to hear it again (If Luke would allow it, of course.), how it was just as amazing as the rest of Luke and he honestly couldn't get enough of it.

Luke tried to protest. He'd throw out a "you don't really mean that" or "you have to be exaggerating" or something along those lines. However, his arguments grew more feeble as time went on. And eventually, Tubalcain accomplished his goal. Partially, at least. Luke gradually shifted from the sad type of embarrassed to the fun kind. He was laughing in response to Tubalcain's compliments, and hiding his face not due to shame but just because he was flustered.

This little insecurity certainly wasn't solved, that wasn't exactly something you could get rid of in only a day. But, Luke wasn't sulking anymore, and Tubalcain considered that a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> *accidentally makes luke a little bitch boy* Haha, whoops. Anyway  
> I've been thinking abt the Vampires Can Purr headcanon a lot recently. It's still vv cute  
> I want to write these 2 more often but I never have any ideas. They're just so hard to write, like what do they even do all day??


End file.
